


It's all white

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Roguefort saving the day one more time, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Walnut and her sibling almost dies in the snow but gets saved.
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie & Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	It's all white

Walnut and chestnut were used to not have a home. Thankfully, walnut gained enough money day to day to go in hotels. They weren't comfortable, had often troubles to sleep, but it was better than nothing. But living this weird day to day life, the poor kids forgot about something important. 

"What do you mean the hotel is closing for the night ?"

"It's Christmas, kiddos. No one opens for that night except the biggest hotels. Now get out."

"B-but we don't have enough money for bigger hotels !"

"Not my problem."

The two children got forced to get out of the building, already trembling in the snow. They wanted to at least find a shop or anything to get warm in for a few minutes, but none of them were open anymore. It was barely the afternoon and everything was closed. Walnut was starting to her scared, not only for her brother but for herself. The snow was getting heavier, and she had no idea of what to do. The two of them walked and walked for hours, but had nowhere to go. And after so much efforts, the duo ended up being too exhausted to continue walking. Walnut fell on the floor, with her brother on her side trying to get her up but ultimately ending up just like her. The cold was getting too hard to deal with, and the snow on the floor made it worse, but she just couldn't walk anymore. She had just one idea in mind : do not fall asleep. If she gave up and closed her eyes, it may be the end of everything. She was terrified but ... She knew her vision was getting blurry. It hurt her to keep her eyes open and wait for nothing to happen. It was too painful. She felt a single hot tear roll on her cheek before seeing white. Everything was white. She couldn't get out of it. Her body simply didn't work anymore and slowly she began to feel nothing. 

It was a weird feeling. Nothing. It's not like in movies where you feel like you're slowly being lifted in clouds by little angels or put into a weird endless tunnel. At least she didn't feel the cold anymore. So that was good. 

And when she woke up, the feeling's reappeared. At first, she felt. A little bit of light going through her shut eyes, waking her up with a weird dizziness. Then she felt warmth, all around her. Especially on her chest. Then it began to felt heavier. Something was definitely on her chest. Then a nice sweet smell started to fill the air. And finally, slowly but surely, she was able to move her body again. She slowly opened her eyes to see that something was staring at her. A cat. The furball meowed and licked her nose before going back to purring against her chest. She slowly put her arms around it to give it a hug and rubbed her eyes. Was this heaven ? It definiy felt like heaven. The bed she was in was probably one of the most comfortable places she's been in in her whole life. She wouldn't leave the sheets for the world, that was for sure. 

"Oh my dear Millennial tree you're awake !!"

She moved her head to the side to see a cookie rushing over towards the bed with tears in their eyes. They rubbed the cat's head and wiped a few tears before smiling. 

"I thought I lost you ... You were barely breathing when I found you... Is everything alright ? Do you feel pain anywhere ? Oh god your hands, show me your hands."

They quickly grabbed the kid's hands with a sigh of relief. 

"No frostbites ... Good, good. You really did a good job at keeping her warm, good job Crumbles."

"Excuse me ... Where are we ?"

The cookie sat next to her and tried their best too look welcoming. They forgot that this must be a very weird situation for her.

"We're in my house. I found you and what I can only assume is your sibling in the snow in the middle of a road. This clearly was an emergency so I brought you two home as fast as I could. At first I thought of scolding you for going out outside like that but ... I'm guessing you didn't have much of a choice. Just so you know, I'm not going to hurt you nor ask anything in return. I just want you to be safe."

"Why are you doing this ..?"

"You're really asking me why I'm helping kids that were dying in the snow ? You have to get a place to be. And if no one will help you, then I'll do it. Stay here as long as you want. I have food, things to warm you up, and your sibling is in the next room. They're sleeping, but they woke up before you. They just went back asleep because they're tired. And it's understandable."

"Thank you so much ... I have no words ..."

She hugged the cat and whimpered. The cookie waited for her to calm down a bit before getting up. 

"You need things to still get you warm. Do you like hot cocoa, miss ..."

"Walnut ! I'm walnut. And yeah I love cocoa ! I haven't drank some in a while ..."

"Then I'll come back in a minute with a cup of it."

Roguefort sighed as they left the room. After all, they almost lost their most precious friend that night.


End file.
